Veils
by BloodOfTheFae
Summary: Something’s gone horribly wrong, when a new group of jewel holders show up a bit shaken, begin to shake up the dark court, in to many ways to count.
1. Insanity

I own only the characters that you don't recognize from the book. I bought there souls for a cookie at school one day, so why not put them to good use huh? Ok, ya, usual disclaimer insert here. Enjoy.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~  
  
Tyler and Phill hummed the wheels on the buss out of sheer insanity. Genna, and Sarah had been singing it for the past hour and a half since Tyler had gotten them lost on there way to King Richards Faire, normally only a hour drive had turned into nearly three. Nikki was passed out in the back seat with Courtney, her music blaring in her ears. They seemed a normal enough group, besides the fact they were crammed into a large astro van. Besides the fact they were all dressed to the nines. Tyler was driving, he alone was different, six foot four lean fine angled face. Jet black hair and deep brown black eyes. He wore a simple tunic over breach's. His chain was in the back for the faire. Phill was to his right, almost a exact opposite. He was nearly three inch's shorter, fair skinned, dirty blond and bright blue eyes. He was wearing metal studded leather.  
  
"Left or right?" Tyler said as they reached a dirt road.  
  
"Left." The girls sang out. Sarah and Genna both wore gowns. Sarah was a short five three with coppery colored hair on sun kissed skin. She had hazel eye's that leaned more toward green that accented the short flippy hair. She just sat happily in her red gown. Genna was a creamy mocha color with ravens wing black hair and eyes. She was only five foot but very peppy. She was dressed as Sarah's twin in blue's. There gowns flashy corsets and layers of skirts. Courtney grumbled in a leather studded corset dress that fell over a black under dress. She wasn't all to girly. Nikki wore something similar to Courtney but her dress was spit in four at the waist into pants. It was a black leather to match chocolate brown eyes and black hair with purple highlights.  
  
"Right." Phill said.  
  
"Ok right." Tyler said as the girls let out a shriek of anger. Tyler hit the gas only to meet head to head with a large moving truck. He couldn't see around it but the Cliffside of the cape. He swerved toward the tree's only to hit a small one and send them flying over the edge. Everyone screamed out as they were caught in blackness.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~  
  
"TYLER!" GENNA woke up screaming. She looked around to only see a fire lit before her, Sarah and Phill bunched up right near it. She edged toward it. Snow crunched under her feet as she rushed toward the fire. She was dressed up as a wench and it was very cold. Sarah and Phill looked at her as Nikki tossed more firewood into the fire. She looked at Remi.  
  
"Morning." She grumbled. Sarah sighed as Phill looked threw the fire staring at the wood. "Have you seen Tyler, where's Courtney?" Genna panicked.  
  
"There getting the rest of our stuff. I have no idea where we are." Nikki muttered pulling her hair behind her ears. Genna let out a squeak and stared at her.  
  
"What." Nikki muttered as Sarah looked at her. "Your ears there pointy!" Sarah yelled. Nikki froze feeling them, and froze. "So are yours!" she yelled at Sarah. They both started to panic as Sarah started to whimper.  
  
"I WANNA GO HOME!" she cried out. Phill looked up now as Sarah screamed. "What's wrong!" Tyler yelled from across the field.  
  
"PHILL HAS GOLD EYES!" The three girls yelled out as Tyler screeched to a halt. "Then don't look at us." He managed. Wrong thing to say. All four looked up at a winged Tyler and Courtney as the girls screamed. Genna was crying as Sarah and Nikki hyperventilated. "Who goes there!" a man yelled out from the woods. They all shut up.  
  
"o no. Were gonna get shot, were freaks!" Genna cried out. The man stopped on the border, still in shadow.  
  
"Do you follow Witch?" He said swiftly.  
  
"What, who's witch, I don't see a witch!" Nikki panicked. "Wait." "No, do I look paga." Tyler began when the man lunged a huge sword out. He flew out them black wing's pumping. Nikki screamed lifting her arms up as she did. The man froze mid air and let out a scream. "You're a Queen!" He yelled suddenly. She looked at him. "A red Jeweled queen!" He panicked almost. Nikki shook.  
  
"O dear." Sarah muttered before jumping up. "We serve witch. We have traveled to come to speak with her. Please show us the way, were tired and drained." She said swiftly. She shifted a bit to antsy as he nodded. Nikki lowered her hand as he dropped to the ground. Her school ring on her finger. She thought.. if.. maybe. after all it was red and described her. "for three queens, a priestess and healer, a warlord and warlord prince to travel together without guard you must have a great urgency please follow me." He said taking to the air. Tyler tried to follow and only resulted in going face first.  
  
"Screw it im walking!" he growled and followed the man. Everyone followed trying to hid there laughter.  
  
~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~  
  
Ok Genna is called Remi, it's a pet name. REVIEW PLEASE. Real opinions, I added what the group look's like, next chapter will be a lot longer, enjoy. 


	2. Welcoming

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to ebon Askavi we go. To see the witch, o the powerful witch, hi ho, hi hoooo.." Genna sang as they walked toward the closest of the towns. It was only five miles from where they were, but they needed to get something to eat, and  
  
"Hey mister batty man." Sarah piped in as she grabbed the edge of his wing, being the closest thing to her. "How much longer, im hungry, you got any chicken here?" She groaned patting her stomach.  
  
"Potato." Genna chorused. Genna and Sarah had this obsession with Chicken and Potatoes, they loved to eat them, to talk about them, to laugh about them, and scream them out, no one really knew why. But it seemed to be getting under their escort's skin.  
  
"We'll eat once where in the keep. I believe there preparing for your arrival." He managed to mutter.  
  
"Why?" Tyler asked. "Ok, we don't know where we are, but where here, Nikki can stop people mid flight and.. She's a queen?" He tried to sum everything up, as he waved his arms around as if trying to fly with them over his wings. The escort stopped and rubbed his temples before turning. The tension in the room was heavy enough to slice with a knife.  
  
"You don't get it do you." He said quickly and pointed at Nikki. "She is a Red Jeweled queen, which as you have told me, hasn't made the offering, so is that one." He pointed to Courtney, "And you're a warlord prince, red jeweled without the offering. The dark one is a Opal healer, and the red head a green queen." He just shook his head. "And a sapphire prince." He looked at Phill. "We felt you miles away. But it was different. not a brilliant power, almost like looking threw a ghost, a soft powerful silhouette in our minds." He shivered. "And now it's gone again." They all looked at each other then back to him an shrugged. Tyler smiled brightly his strange little golem looking smile.  
  
"It's because were ninja's that's it!" He laughed prancing in circles as they started to walk again. "Ive achieved it, ive become a shadow, a perfect shadow." He laughed.  
  
"Nikki, do the honors?" Genna muttered. Nikki smiled looking down and held her fist out, cloths lining Tyler as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Didn't see that." He murmured as he looked up at his friends walking away.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~ "Ow my god.." Nikki murmured as she looked up at the keep. "It's exactly how I."  
  
"Imagined it?" Courtney finished. They were about to head inside the keep to meet this dark coart. And they were scared shitless.  
  
"Someone's mad." Tyler said gently. "They're fuming, yelling at someone." The door swung open to chaos, everyone looked at Tyler for knowing this.  
  
"DARLIA!" A young woman ran after her little sister. "GIVE ME THAT BACK!"  
  
"No!" The little girl screamed. She had a ash blond hair to her mid back and seemed barley six. The other seemed to be a girl the age of there little group. Two young men walked out, one with black hair, one with blond. Exact images of each other. The blond swept up the little girl.  
  
"Come now Darlia, what will father think? We have guests." He placed her down. The girl turned to look at them. She angled her head as a young man around the other boy's age's walked out, he had wings.  
  
"Welcome to the keep." The heavy voice said from the hall. They all turned to face the voice.  
  
"So that's Saetan." Phill whistled softly. "He's pretty old looking." The girls all turned on him as if they could beat him.  
  
"BAKA!" Nikki yelled at him shaking a fist. Two couple's followed behind him and smiled.  
  
"Welcome to Ebon Askavi, I am Daemon, this is my queen, Janelle." He said swiftly as the woman walked forward.  
  
"I am Lucivar Yasslana, if you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" He peered closer at them as if trying to see around there wall's.  
  
"She doesn't look so strong." Phill began to mutter before Sarah cuffed him upside the head.  
  
"Hiya, im Tyler these are my loyal groupies." Tyler started to joke trying not to laugh as he went into fluffy yuppie style hand motions. "I love what you've done with this place, it's so... bright, and... Cheery." He started to laugh when the snarl of kindred tiger's let out. He looked over and bit his lip. "Good kitties."  
  
"Excuse my friend, im Nikki, this is Genna, Sarah, and Courtney. Those two bumbling idiots are Tyler and Phillip." Nikki rushed. "We don't know how we got here, we just. we were in a accident and woke up here, we thought we were dead, but were living, and everything's so.. Confusing." She rushed out in one long quick sentence.  
  
"Please, relaxed." Jaenelle smiled sweetly. "Why don't Luciano, Michial, and Daemonar show you to your rooms. Eat, bath, and sleep. We will talk tomorrow." She patted Nikki's arm gently and walked off. The boy's walked forward and eyed the group.  
  
"What!" Tyler said at them throwing his shoulder's forward a deadly look in his eyes, his mouth twitched ready to laugh at trying to be intimidating.  
  
"Please, follow us." The blond shrugged and started off. They just followed looking around as they went.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~ TADA. ok wow it's like 3 in the morning, I don't know why but I wanted to get the second chapter out there. Thanks for the reviews. I think that's how you spell Lucivar's son, Daemonar, if it's spelt wrong tell me, ill repost it with the edit quickly. Review, please, don't hit the x at the top right hand of the screen, no, not yet, Wait STOP.. REVIEW ................. Blood Of The Fae 


	3. Bad Kitty

"Will you trust me!" Courtney cursed at Nikki as she opened the door. "Genna and Sarah are missing, I want to find Tyler and Phill!"  
  
"Their probably trying to find the bathroom, we shouldn't be snooping around!" Nikki hissed as she grabbed Courtney's arm. She looked up and tossed a black shirt at Nikki.  
  
"Get dressed, we'll go together." She hissed as she tied the back of her backless lace shirt low to accompany her wings. Nikki pulled on the tank top and her hand warmers. She smiled pulling on boot's as Courtney slipped on her sneakers.  
  
"We make our way toward Tyler's room slowly, and quietly, sun should be up soon, and there may be other's out now." She smirked pulling her hair up. Nikki nodded hooking her curly hair behind her ears  
  
"Let's go."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~ Phill nearly fell as he rushed around the corner, Tyler right behind him.  
  
"Hurry!" Tyler screamed at Phill pulling him up as he rushed ahead. A crashing came from behind them as a large tiger slid into a table chasing after them. "Right!" Tyler yelled as he turned and rushed threw a large archway almost falling down stairs that led to a huge room with a long table in it's center. There were lengths of beautifully stained glass the entire way down it and two other doors. The tiger leapt unto the table to gain on them.  
  
"Tyler DUCK!" Phill yelled as the cat pounced forward. Tyler dropped as the cat sailed over it's head. He crouched as the cat hit the ground and spun facing him. It's tail twitched ready to make another attempt.  
  
"Good kitty, nice kitty, sweet kitty.." He muttered slowly edging back. The cat lunged and Tyler, who pushed upward urging his new untrained wing's to pump him high into the cathedral ceiling and perch on a limb. Phill now faced the cat alone. His eye's locked with the cat's as something strong enough hit the cat with enough force to knock it from it's feet. The cat stumbled, a growl rolling in it's throat, as it stood to face the other door. Nikki and Courtney both stood there fear dancing in there eyes.  
  
"Oni Chan!" Nikki yelled looking up at Tyler. Courtney laughed following her gaze. The cat snarled lunging at them. Courtney grabbed Nikki and leapt upward, just missing the claw's as Nikki hit it with a small blast of power to knock the lunging beast down. "What the hell are you doing up here!" Nikki cuffed Tyler knocking him off balance for a second. "Same thing your doing." He smirked. "Go Phill, play with the kitty for us!" he called down only to receive a glare of death from Tyler. Sarah nearly fell into the room as she reached to stop Genna. Genna fell over onto her face as Sarah jumped back.  
  
"Genna!" Phill almost yelled moving toward her. The cat snarled rushing Genna. Sarah screamed and ran, she seemed to pass easily threw the wall and kept going. The cat sniffed at Genna as she looked up shaking.  
  
"Chocolate?" She offered it in a shaking voice. It recoiled and licked her face. She winced ready to be killed and slowly opened her eyes. She held out a bit of a choclate bar for the cat to take gently from her hand. She ran her hand's over him slowly before starting to giggle.  
  
"Genna..." Phill began.  
  
"You tried going in my room without my consent," She smirked looking up at him. He looked baffled as he blushed. "He didn't like a strange man entering my room." She patted him gently.  
  
"O great, Genna's got a pet!" Tyler said as he stared at Genna.  
  
"Holy Shit!" A voice rang out from behind them. They all spun to see Luciano, Michael, and someone far to familiar staring at them.  
  
"KELSEY! HELP US!" Nikki let out a squeak as she pleaded. The winged woman looked at Nikki and went wide-eyed.  
  
"How you get here, what happened. I herd there were six strangers in the keep but how. when.. What." She began to say using her hand's to express her self.  
  
"We don't know.." Genna shrugged as Tyler carried Nikki down as gently as possible and Courtney followed.  
  
"See Tyler threw us off a cliff and now were here." Courtney shrugged as she folded her wing's back. "And now, we have jewel's, and Phil's well.. Look at him, and me and Tyler got wings, and Nikki and Sarah got pointy ears." She began to talk faster and faster blending her words as one  
  
"We just want to go home." Phill finished for her. Luciano looked at them and bit his lip before speaking.  
  
"That may be harder then you think. You've all been summoned to the dark throne."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~ Dum, Dum, DUMMMMMMM... so what ya think.. Humm. it's a long weekend I guess ill give you a bit more. here you go. ~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~* The group of six stood before two huge arching door's.  
  
"You think there going to kill us?" Sarah muttered. She shivered and hung onto Genna's arm. Genna was crying, her tear's fell down her face silently, she was scared, to scared to make a noise.  
  
"Im not going to go without fighting if they do." Tyler muttered.  
  
"Me either." Courtney and Phill said in unison. They all froze as the door's opened. Together, they started down the long hall, torch's lighting up as they walked, Group's of three were between each torch. Kindred, and blood. From white jeweled witch, to green warlords. They finally stopped where the touches moved outward in a circle. The member's of the first circle sat there. At its end were two large torches', they cast an eerie light upon the figure of a dragon behind the thrown. Janelle sat there, her scepter at her side, her black gown clinging a still graceful, yet elder, aging, wiser body. Her jewel hung upon her neck glittering, dancing with the firelight it's color's constantly flickering. The silence seemed far to deafening as she stood. The group was about to face the dark court, and there punishment.  
  
~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~ TADA, what ya think. Review, Review, o ya, if Eevee031386 and QueenJanelle don't review im not updating chappy four till they do, those are AIM names, so If you want another chapter, harass them. Tell me what ya think, remember to review, or no more Lucy appearances hahahhahahaha... 


	4. Mother Night, Am I Dead Yet?

"Where. where are we?" Genna's voice carried in the darkness.  
  
"Genna!" Nikki called out fumbling toward a center glowing light. Sarah fumbled into it first, falling to her knees and crying out. She wore a beautiful gown, seeming to be made of the finest silk in a bloody red color. She stood shaking her hair as her jewelry clinked, a necklace held her birthright jewel. She touched it gently as Nikki and Genna walked in. Nikki wore a robe over her dress, her jewel on a ring finger. Genna was dressed like Sarah but in purples. She shivered rubbing her arms as Tyler entered. He wore only pants. His jewel hung on a thin chain around his neck and on his chest. Courtney and Phill entered last, they both wore their jewels high up on their throat on a chain.  
  
"You all ok?" Tyler spoke first. Nikki bit her lip but smiled.  
  
"So how did we get here?" Phill said. Courtney lifted a hand calling a ball of witch fire and threw it down into the darkness; it traveled rapidly, before it faded into nothingness.  
  
"I brought you all here." A husky voice said. Sarah almost screamed as she looked in fear to her side. Witch stood there watching them all. Daemon was at her side in the abyss to.  
  
"I wish to know who you really are."  
  
"We have done nothing.."Courtney began to argue.  
  
"You have attacked a member of my court, Desiaer, You have entered with power, no teaching in even simple craft, yet to excel at using your jewel's strength." She said quickly, her voice was sharp and cold.  
  
"We are from Rhode Island, It's in the United States, on the planet Earth. To us, you are mere story books, nothing more." Nikki began. She seemed the only one with a reasonable head at the moment. "We were almost killed, and woke up in your world."  
  
"Does she remind you of someone?" A soft voice said from the silence. A young girl walked forward, her hair was to black to be black, it shimmered blue and purple and greens. Her eyes were silvery set in pale skin. She wore a gown of midnight blue with silver gems sewn along it. "She is the daughter of Kalista." She pointed to Nikki. "Kalista was Titian's sister, Dorethia's puppet." She said swiftly. "When the taint was destroyed, Kalista was traveling the gate's between the realm's, and was with child." The woman spoke gently. Witch took a deep breath and turned to Nikki. Nikki shook uncontrollably as those deep eyes fell on her.  
  
"What of the others?" Daemon spoke for Witch; his hand's gently pressed her shoulder's keeping her calm.  
  
"The two blue eyes." She pointed at Courtney and Phill. "Are no other then Dorethia's grandchildren. Born of same sire, different dame. Her son got around quite a lot. The tall one is ancestor of Memphis, when he lived. The SaDiablo bloodline run's strong in him, it has dominated his bloodline." The woman looked over all of them. "The red headed one is of kin to the witch's in your inner circle. The black haired, sister to your del o mon queen in the first circle. The dark skinned one, is a descendent of Draca and Lorn." She finished gazing at all of them before moving toward Witch. Witch's knees were shaking as the woman approached her and turned to face the group. "Your job is far from done, be well my champions."  
  
"Who are you?" Tyler reached forward.  
  
"I am Mother Night." She smiled and seemed to disappear as darkness filled their vision once again.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* ~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~  
  
HAHA. um ya.. Break here, go to the bathroom, grab some muchie's, whatever... ~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~ *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~ Nikki woke screaming as Courtney looked up at her. "You've slept most of the day away.." "Was it a dream.. Did you.. Did we." "Yes, we met mother night, and we are late." Courtney smirked. Nikki rubbed her head as she looked at Courtney shinning a sword." "For.."  
  
~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~ "You missed craft lesson's this morning, but Lucy said no worry's you can make it up in the ring." She smiled all to cheerfully as she vanished the blade. Nikki couldn't help but pull the covered tighter over her head to drown out Courtney's laughter.  
  
~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~ "Higher!" Lucivar yelled at Phill as he took a swing at Lucivar's head. He didn't see it coming. The stick wobbly missed his head but Janelle let out a gasp seeing the trick. As Lucivar brought his stick up to knock Phill of balance Phill dropped, He was crouched into a low stance as he spun, tripping the stunned eerien. Within the blink of a eye the staff but was resting on Lucivar's neck. He watched Phill stunned.  
  
"We trained, Ive had a number of different sensei's every year, ive picked up a lot of styles, and I am far, far from green." Phill smirked offering a hand. The man took it as Phill hoisted him to his feet. "Me and Tyler train together, don't go as easy on him, though he's still not used to wing's yet." He looked at Tyler and smirked.  
  
"Anyone else have any other little secret's they wish to tell me now." He smirked.  
  
"Im taught, but I am master of 'Run away, Run away'." Nikki shrugged.  
  
"I was taught with heavy weight weapons, and close rang combat, not long staff or speed." She shrugged it off as Sarah and Genna both shook their heads.  
  
"You kidding me, I got run away and screaming down pat." Genna smirked and Lucivar couldn't help but laugh at that.  
  
~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~ "MOTHER NIGHT AND MAY THE DARKNESS BE MERCIFULL!" Nikki screamed as she slammed the door closed that she had just opened.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tyler stared at the door.  
  
"There's. there's. a wolf. a wolf on my bed." She murmured under her breath.  
  
"O dear.." Genna said cheerfully. The cat called Desiaer was following her like a duckling would its mother. Nikki shook as she slid down the door and put her hands over her head, and her head between her knees. "Maybe. Dessy kitty, can you ask why the fluffy puppy's in Nikki's room?" Genna smiled petting the cat's head. It purred in almost a laughing fashion as it sat down and then snorted. Genna almost laughed but nodded and turned to Nikki.  
  
"He says the puppy's been trying to talk to you all day, you ignore him like one would a fly. The pups name is RubysShadow." She smiled sweetly. "He wont bite you Nikki." She smiled and opened the door. The dog's head lifted up and ear's forward. Nikki took a deep breath as she stared at him, stood, and marched in.  
  
"Now that that is settled.. Where are Courtney and Phill?" Sarah looked around. 


	5. YOU IDIOTS!

::Clears throat:: DUHHHH ok, I don't mean to be mean, and I see where your coming from now that I read it over, btu theres a reason the kindred wolf is called RubyShadow, which will be fully explained in latter chapters. But as it said in the last chapter, Nikki is of Surreal's bloodline, and if you kinda brainstorm you may be able to think of what im thinking without giving it away. You'll learn about it around the eight chapter or so, but umm.ya. ok. here ya go.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Faster Phill!" Courtney laughed as she charged down the driveway. Phill raced after her a few lengths behind on a gray gelding. The horse threw its head as it surged forward catching up to Courtney. She laughed as they raced toward the city. She leaned down closer to the red roan stallion's neck urging it faster. The city approached faster and faster as they slid to a halt in front of the first set of clustered houses and walked threw the town. Many looked at them strangely.  
  
"Where you learn to ride?" Courtney smirked looking at Phill.  
  
"When I was in New Zealand. It was something a lot of people did and looked fun." He shrugged as he lengthened his horse's stride to even out with Courtney. "So.. How long you think we'll be here for?"  
  
"Till mother night or Witch decides to send us home." Courtney shrugged as a little girl looked up at Phill. He grumbled but as the little girl smiled he couldn't help but smirk. Courtney caught him and laughed.  
  
"If I remember," she said clearing her throat. "'I hate kids, im never having one, im never watching one, there all evil' was something you once said." She smiled and moved forward.  
  
"Hey, that's besides the point!" He yelled as he raced after her.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two week's after arrival~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BUT LUCY!" Courtney whined looking up at the hill. "IM sick of running and pacing and stretching, cant I get a doctors note." She whined as he cuffed her in the head. Sarah and Nikki both let out a laugh as they watched her.  
  
"Then don't talk back."  
  
"But.. How.. Why." She began trying to find a loophole only to sneer at him. Tyler landed before her and bowed.  
  
"Bravo Mr. I finally learned to fly." Courtney snarled.  
  
"Hey, let's see you do better!" He smirked challenging her. Everyone looked up at his. Janelle stopped in the middle of a swing as they felt the rise and class of power. Tyler's power emanated like a aura crackling with Courtney's as they touched.  
  
"Fine, shall we take it to a run? Pick a realm." Courtney smirked. Nikki's jaw dropped as she rushed toward Courtney  
  
"The only realm I'll see you is in hell." Tyler cursed her and laughed. She smiled looking at him.  
  
"Catch a wind boy'o, what do I get when I win?" Courtney smirked. "How about I dare you!" She hissed.  
  
"Courtney no!" Sarah and Nikki both yelled.  
  
"Deal!" Tyler yelled jumping into the air and disappeared. Courtney smirked and followed suit.  
  
"SHIT!" Genna yelled as she spun to face Janelle and Saetan. "Go get them, they'll kill themselves."  
  
"We can try to outrace them." Lucivar said as he looked at Janelle.  
  
"You cant run the hell coarse!" Janelle said nervously. "I can though."  
  
"Not without us!" Phill yelled as he moved toward Janelle, Daemon jumped in his path though.  
  
"No, you're needed here, if they return."  
  
"They wont, I have a bad feeling, and I think everyone here needs to go." Sarah said quickly before disappearing. Everyone looked where she was.  
  
"Well, she's the black widow, she spins webs of the future, what are we going to do!" Luciano said swiftly.  
  
"We follow." Daemonar spoke swiftly and disappeared on the winds.  
  
"Damn them all to the darkest halls of hell." Surreal grumbled as she looked to Daemon and Janelle. They just disappeared catching a wind. The rest of the Coven followed quickly. 


	6. Bada Bing, Bada Boom, why does this not ...

"Where are they!" Laureen cried out. She was Janelle's oldest daughter, she was 16 but not very strongly ranked.  
  
"There not at any of the waypoints, think they reached the end?" Daemonar asked gently. Saetan shook his head.  
  
"I doubt it, Tyler just learned to properly control himself. Courtney cant control herself well enough." He said softly as he looked down.  
  
"Ride it." Sarah muttered as she walked to the edge.  
  
"What do you mean?" Michial rushed for her arm so she didn't fall. She turned to him and smiled. He let go and looked to her, his face a mix of concern and fear.  
  
"Janelle said once, in a huge power wave, to ride that wave, ride it and it wont shatter you. Well the wind's are like the power wave, hell is the darkest ranks. So if we just ride it." She looked out over the cliff and threw herself off.  
  
"Sarah!" Nikki screamed rushing for her as Luciano grabbed her arm. "No, Sarah."  
  
"No look, she's riding it.." he said swiftly.  
  
"So let's follow her." Janelle spoke softly and followed after Sarah.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Never. Never. im to out of shape for this." Courtney panted as she laid on the cliffs flat surface near Tyler.  
  
"You and me both, that was awesome." Tyler laughed and started to cough. Courtney joined in laughing as they sat there for a few minutes.  
  
"I wonder if when we go home were still like this."  
  
"Well, mother night said earth's just another veil, so blood must have once ruled there. Maybe.. Maybe it's time the blood returned to earth." He said swiftly and forced himself up. "So how did they open the gate to the veil the first time."  
  
"They were thrown into it by a burst of power."  
  
"Well, we create a burst of power, with all this power, here, maybe when they come for us, we can create a ricochet reaction, throw our power in, ill send a mental note to the others, they'll throw there power in and bada bing bada boom where home." He smiled and turned to face the oncoming group.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Your insane!" Janelle began to yell.  
  
"Idiots, fools, im going to hit you, just wait till I get my hands on you," all these curses flew out of everyone's mouths as Courtney and Tyler backed up. Everyone was close enough to land.  
  
"One." Tyler called out as they landed.  
  
"Two." Courtney said as they neared.  
  
"Three!" Phill yelled. There was a bright flash as the sudden surge cracked like lighting in the air. People threw up shields to late, Darkness claimed everyone.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TADA!!!! So what ya think, what ya think, come on, respond you know you want to see that button down on the bottom left, click it, I SAID CLICK IT DAMN You.. 


	7. JUST EAT DAMN YOU

Screaming filled the air as Sarah sat straight up. Nikki rolled over and groaned trying to slip back into sleep. Laureen 's screaming brought Tyler to his feet swiftly, although he was still to groggy to know what was going on. She stood at the edge of what seemed the cliff, he moved toward it and froze.  
  
"Nikki, SARAH, Genna, Courtney, PHILL!" he screamed out waking the entire group. They all moved to wake up as Sarah leaned back and slipped falling down a curved side. She screamed as Michael grabbed her arm and peered down before pulling her close.  
  
"Where are we?" He said turning her around. "You six did this, where are we." Tyler stood on the railing and stretched his wings.  
  
"Mother night." Saetan said quietly as he looked over a rim and rested on a tall spike that was nearly two and a half times his height. Everyone looked over at a silhouette of a lit city at night. The sun was rising behind them, casting the sky in a beautiful shades of red not yet bright enough to provide enough light for the bustling city.  
  
"Saetan, Welcome to our world." Courtney smirked standing on the edge as Tyler moved to her side.  
  
"Welcome to New York City." Tyler smiled and jumped off the side of the building, Courtney followed as the dove and pulled up right before the ground rushing off over the water fingertips touching the water as they laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's get some dinner!" Phill said as he moved into the head of the statue of liberty and the others followed suit.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"What is this?" Lucivar looked at the sandwich Courtney handed him.  
  
"Well, we have trench coats you don't, so we bought you all dinner, I mean it would kind of look strange to have a eerien walking down the street." She smirked and then turned it into the evil glare. "NOW EAT!" Sarah couldn't help but laugh Saetan took a bite.  
  
"It's called a philli steak and cheese sandwich, good huh?" Tyler smiled as he finished his.  
  
"So if this is another realm, there must be other blood here." Janelle spoke quickly. Sarah shrugged as she leaned forward for a drink. Michael grabbed her necklace instantly and pulled away wincing. Sarah pulled away looking scared and shocked.  
  
"What's. What's wrong!" she said grasping her necklace.  
  
"Mother, feel it, there. They've taken there offering." He said swiftly. Janelle looked at them quickly.  
  
"How, your power before you left hell.. And.."Janelle shook as she looked at them. Tyler, Nikki, and Courtney now wore the black. Phillip, ebon gray, Sarah Grey, and Genna Red.  
  
"Don't know, we just had them here. I want to go home, my parents must be worried." Genna said softly.  
  
"Well, what's the date?" Kelsey muttered.  
  
"Don't you know anything? Today's Halloween, The day when magic's it's strongest ya know." A man smiled as he walked out from behind the trees. Black hair fell down his back; A black trench coat covered a white dress shirt, black slacks, and boots. Sarah nearly screamed as she jumped back.  
  
"Come on, your parent's are worried sick."  
  
"Roger!" Nikki laughed hugging him. "How it's been like two months."  
  
"Well, they found the van, crashed into more like a compact, there was blood but no bodies. No one could find you. SO I figured you went to find yourselves. The covens waiting at home. Ive called the others in."  
  
"What's that mean?" Saetan spoke up quickly; a growl was in his throat. Roger only returned it.  
  
"We've been watching this group since they were little, when our realm was lost in the great war long ago the blood who remained here tried to stabilize this realm to work on it's own. Most of our gate's are unusable, but the ones that are, ive been having watched." He smiled sweetly. "New York, Paris, Los Angeles, Egypt, and New Zealand are our only working gates." He turned to face the girls.  
  
"So, what do you want me to do with them?"  
  
"Take them to gram's she'll no what to do. I got to sort out my family." Courtney shrugged.  
  
"Ya, we'll meet say tomorrow night say the beach?" Nikki nodded. Roger nodded smiling, which soon faded.  
  
"Take a escort with you first." He said as he looked around. He stopped at Laureen and smiled before continuing to look around. "Your going to have to explain fully to your parents who you all are, they'll understand, that I can promise." He took Sarah and pushed her into Michael.  
  
"Home." He smiled as she sighed grabbing his shirt collar and caught a wind. Nikki went to Luciano, Courtney to Daemonar, Tyler to Laureen, Genna to a warlord prince, and Phill to a eerien woman. They all disappeared one by one before the group was face to face with just Roger.  
  
"I am the Steward of there court. Follow me, I will explain everything." He smiled and turned round to what seemed a large carriage pulled by solid black horses with silver eyes. He opened the door for them. Janelle walked in first, her eyes never left roger. 


	8. GET OUT!

"Mom.. mom. your chocking me." Sarah said swiftly as her mother hugged her tight. Her father's gaze never left Michael. When her mother stopped her father hugged her to, not letting go for minutes.  
  
"What happened, they said you were dead, they searched and searched." He said softly.  
  
"We. we need to talk." Sarah backed off and pushed her hair away. "I know who . what. we are."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Mom calm down!" Nikki said as her mother was still in hysterics. "MOM!" Luciano watched her mother freak out and hug her over and over as she brought out food plate after food plate for her daughter. "Mom."  
  
"Im just so happy your home, and a boyfriend." She cried as she moved into the kitchen.  
  
"I met aunty, and my cousins." Nikki called out.  
  
"How is Elain?" She called out.  
  
"Don't you mean, how is Titain?" Nikki said gently. The plate in the kitchen fell with a crash as Nikki walked in. "I know mom, I know." She said lifting her hand. The plate pulled together and lifted up into her mother's hands, not even a seam where it cracked showed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"TYLER!" Trevor nearly screamed as Tyler walked into the house slowly. The thud of footsteps rushing down stairs seemed thunderous as Tyler winced as his mother screamed out crying and rushed him. She stopped in front of him and hit him.  
  
"Don't ever do that to me again!" She cried out as he hugged her tight.  
  
"Where have you been!" Tyler's father asked him swiftly. Tyler looked up and took a deep breath.  
  
"I met grandpa." He said softly. Tyler's dad took a deep breath as he looked at Tyler. "That's why you never let us meet him, cause we couldn't."  
  
"I.I don't know what your talking about?" His dad said swiftly.  
  
"Your wedding ring is a canary diamond to mom. Your birthright jewel." Tyler said softly lifting his necklace letting his Red jewel catch the light. "I met grandfather, and great grandfather." He said softly as he dropped his sight shield around his wing's and let them show. His mother fainted.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"MOMMY!" Genna cried as she hugged her mother close. Tina was crying as she clung to Genna. Her father just watched her. For minutes there was nothing but silence and sobs.  
  
"You met them huh?" her father finally asked. Genna looked up slowly. "So, did they treat you kindly?"  
  
"Meet who?" Tina asked quickly.  
  
"our relatives." He muttered.  
  
"But, you went to Chicago."  
  
"No.. She went to Kaleer." He managed. She just nodded as he smiled. He lifted the chain from her neck and stared at her Red jewel. "You do me proud."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"mom, im home." Phill said blandly as he walked in the door. His dog went about yapping at him before he sniffed him. The dog whined as it rushed off.  
  
"Shawn, put some tea on for your mother." His father yelled down the stairs. Phill wandered up them and opened his room door. He laid down stretching and looked out his window. It was comfortable here, but now, it seemed so drone.  
  
"Shawn I thought I asked you to make tea?" a snap came from the other room. Phill moved to see it.  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Shawn Kerr!" His mother snapped at him. Phill just glided around the corner, hands pushing his jacket back and slid gently into dress slacks. His eyes seemed dull, he was to much like sadi himself.  
  
"Don't you mean SaDiablo?" Phill said. His mother started to shake as she rushed him.  
  
"Welcome back." Shawn smirked as Phill let his mother hold him tight before pulling away.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Kartain SaDiablo. I know where I come from, who and what I am." He shrugged. His father froze and took a deep breath.  
  
"Knew this was coming." He muttered.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"COME ON!" Courtney yelled at her parents following them toward the living room. "Where is he going to stay!"  
  
"Not at our house, no daughter of our's will be called a slut!" Her father yelled.  
  
"IM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER, now he stays!"  
  
"What!" He said to quiet. Her mother pulled her arms in tighter. "How.. who.."  
  
"Been there done that. We all have, me, Nikki, Phill. He's here on request of our Steward. I know you both where the jewels if even a opal and tiger's eye, but do not make me pull rank."  
  
"Pull rank how, against a priestess and a warlord!" Her mother said swiftly. "Be serious Courtney, we just don't want him."  
  
"Be careful whom you address, HE will be staying, and I have a meeting to attend tonight, you shall also accompany me." She said sternly trying to act tough. She spun on her heal and rushed down stairs to Daemonar sitting on her bed.  
  
"So. your parents are pushy."  
  
"Just think on how Sarah's are reacting with Michial?" She laughed as she closed the door. 


	9. Meet the parents, I mean grandparents

Daemon couldn't help but watch as a single woman bustled about a large house. The house was big enough to house them comfortably and more, but not as big as the keeps. He moved into the beautiful kitchen and took a brilliant red apple. He went to take a bite before someone snatched it from his hand. The elder woman was there, hand on her hip, glairing at him.  
  
"You'll upset you dinner before the meeting. See, here, we discus on a full stomach, so everyone's to full to start a fight." She smirked before starting off.  
  
"Who.. Who was she?" Lucivar managed to say.  
  
"That. that is Sarah's grandmother, she's a sassy little thing. The girls belong to a coven based on their religion, they had very basic craft, but now, there going to be rip shit about having new gifts we've been hiding." A elder woman chuckled as she sat down slowly. She growled looking up at them. Her eyes were murky green, almost opaque scales pushed her hairline back. She wore a brilliant necklace that seemed to dance with the colors around her. "They call me granny, im the oldest here, and there adviser, now that you're here we have some things to discuss, sit." She demanded. The men snarled as her bodyguards' walked forward and leaned against the wall. They seemed different, pure blond hair fell to there waists. Sharp pointed ears and faces with brilliant red eyes. Jaenelle eyed them before sitting.  
  
"Your there guardian?" Saetan asked as he sat down beside Janelle.  
  
"You could say that, basically, a few years ago Sarah started to have problem's with the gift. So my men sought her out feeling her power. My granddaughter Courtney befriended her. Then others started to have bursts of power. So they all became closer nit friends hiding who they were, with basic shielding craft from us, we hid them for there own good. We had enough problems with the craft and being slaughtered for it. A while back, a gate was opened, when little one there was first learning her gift, so the blood traveled from our realm to yours and vise versa." She said gently sipping her water. "Of course our time run's much faster then yours. You only had my wards for a few weeks, where here, they were missing for over three months." She looked at Janelle. "Now that witch has risen, and has stabilized her people, a new prophecy, one hidden deep under that of witch."  
  
"And what's that, I know of most myths, ive read threw most." Saetan huffed. She let out a hearty laugh standing and lifted her hand as she rested on a silver cane with the other.  
  
"This one, this one is from my elders, my daughter gave you your gift century's ago, now its time for me to teach you. " she called in a silvery metallic book. It's old pages seemed black with beautifully depicted pictures and silvery writing on it. "This is the book of Night with Moon." She smiled gently. "The book of Mother night, and her Darkness."  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
